


Mонстр в постели

by lotioniel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Угадайте, почему Мэнди никак не может выспаться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mонстр в постели

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: присутствует рейтинговый гет, мда.

Йен уселся в самом дальнем углу дурацкой забегаловки и принялся разглядывать пластиковое меню. Меню оказалось совсем скучным, принять заказ никто не спешил, и Йен, откинувшись на стуле, стал рассматривать официанток, мечущихся между стойкой баристы, кухней и столиками. Как Микки и говорил, кепка у Мэнди была пиздец идиотская.

Желающих получить кофе и порцию омлета на завтрак собралось до хуя и даже чуть больше, так что прошло как минимум минут десять, прежде чем Йена наконец заметили.

— Просто, блядь, молчи, — в ответ на его ухмылку прошипела Мэнди, с грохотом ставя кофейник на стол. Потом оглянулась на администратора — тощий длинный хмырь грозно смотрел в ее сторону — и добавила громче: — Добро пожаловать. Что будете заказывать, сэр?

— Кофе, два чизбургера и картошку с соусом, — зевнул Йен: после смены в клубе ему всегда адски хотелось жрать. Мэнди записала заказ, сунула потрепанный блокнот в карман официантской формы и налила ему чашку отстойной бурды. «По крайней мере, тут должен быть кофеин», — утешил он себя, делая первый глоток.

— Паршиво выглядишь, — заметила Мэнди.

— Ты не лучше, — буркнул он.

Мэнди и правда выглядела не айс. Синяки под глазами скрывал консилер, но Йена-то не обмануть. Такое впечатление, что Мэнди не спала неделю, а то и больше.

— Ну спасибо, — ответила она, поджав губы.

— Лип?

— Ага. И я вообще не имею понятия, как ему об этом сказать.

— Не пробовала, не знаю, поговорить с ним начистоту? Ты два раза отказывалась оставаться у нас на ночь на прошлой неделе, и твои отмазки звучали ну очень подозрительно. На его месте я бы забеспокоился.

— Как ты вообще представляешь себе этот разговор? «Лип, милый, я больше так не могу, я живой человек, мне нужен отдых»?

— В какой-то степени ему бы это польстило. Он и так считает себя монстром в постели, а тут у него вообще сомнений не останется.

— Поверить не могу, что ему до сих пор об этом никто не сказал! Впору звонить этой пизде Карен Джексон и спрашивать, как ей удалось выжить.

Йен не страдал отсутствием воображения, поэтому просто покатился со смеху. Под хмурым взглядом администратора Мэнди долила ему еще так называемого кофе и пошагала к следующему столику.

 

***

— Че стучишь? Открыто, блядь! — крикнул Микки из кухни, где как раз загружал в холодильник пиво и прочие ништяки. Игги с Тони и батей свалили хуй знает куда, так что дом был в его полном распоряжении. Он собирался позвать Галлагера поебаться, а после поиграть в «Теккен» на приставке. — Пиво будешь?

— Ага, — голос Мэнди звучал на редкость уныло. Микки даже вышел в гостиную посмотреть, что с сеструхой такое.

— Выглядишь как пиздец, — сообщил он. Мэнди размазала тушь и теперь смахивала на гребаного енота.

— Чувствую себя тоже как пиздец, — ответила она, забираясь с ногами на диван, устало потирая глаза и размазывая косметику еще сильнее.

Охуеть! Даже не рявкнула на него в ответ! Кажется, дело обстояло совсем хуево.

— Че случилось-то?

— Нормально все, — вздохнула Мэнди. — Я просто уже хуеву тучу времени не могу выспаться.

— Из-за Липа?

Мэнди кивнула.

— Вот блядь! — Микки с размаху плюхнулся на диван и сунул ей жестянку пива. — Наконец нашелся кто-то, из-за кого ты еле ноги волочишь. Прикол, раньше парни жаловались, что это ты их так выебывала, что у них к утру чуть хуй совсем не отсыхал. Вот теперь-то ты в курсе, что чувствовали эти лузеры!

Мэнди треснула его по башке, Микки ущипнул ее за сосок, и они принялись в шутку мутузить друг друга, пока не свалились на пол с дивана.

— Ебанутая сучка, — буркнул Микки, потирая локоть, которым заехал об угол журнального столика.

— Сам ты долбоеб! Вот чем смеяться, лучше б посоветовал, что делать!

— Скажи ему, что он заебал! — снова принялся ржать Микки. — Во всех смыслах!

— Нахуй нужны родственники, если от них пользы, как от вибратора без батареек, — Мэнди закатила глаза. — В доме есть что-нибудь покрепче пива, засранец?

— Есть, — кивнул Микки, — только забирай с собой и уебывай. Хуй ты сегодня тут останешься, у меня планы.

Не, ему было в какой-то степени жалко сестру, но себя было еще жальче. И ебаться хотелось так, что яйца звенели.

Мэнди посмотрела на него, словно он переехал на тачке щенка, потом поднялась с дивана, ухватила бутылку вискаря и два косяка и со словами: «Пока, сволочь» ― свалила за дверь.

 

***

Кев налил себе виски на два пальца и откинулся на переднем сидении фургона.

— Охуеть.

— Не то слово, — Мэнди сонно вздохнула и упала лицом в приборную доску.

— И почему ты с ним не поговоришь?

— Не знаю, — Мэнди пожала плечами. — Реально не знаю. Может, боюсь, он обидится и, например, свалит к этой своей белобрысой пизде.

— Не свалит, — твердо произнес Кев. Не то чтобы он особенно в это верил, но Мэнди принесла бутылку, а значит, заслуживала немного утешающего вранья. — Ты гораздо круче, детка.

— Ага, — протянула та, прикрыв глаза.

— Эй! Не спи! Скоро Ви вернется, мне надо еще успеть загнать фургон. Мы собирались до полуночи заснять еще пару роликов про плантатора и рабыню.

 

***

Вот так Мэнди все-таки пришлось тащиться к Галлагерам. Ее брат — уебок, которому какой-то левый ебарь дороже родной сестры! И Кев ее кинул, хоть бы, блядь, проявил чуточку сострадания! Не переломился бы, если б позволил ей переночевать в фургоне.

На мгновение Мэнди подумала было отправиться к своим тупым подругам, Марси или Кейси, но нахуй ― эти курицы возьмутся пиздеть про то, какой Лип охуенный и как ей с ним повезло. Без вариантов, хрена с два она могла бы сегодня это вытерпеть.

Единственное, что ей оставалось, — пойти к Галлагерам и молиться, чтобы хоть сегодня все обошлось.

В дом ее впустил Лип. Мелкие Галлагеры уже расползлись по кроватям, сучка Фиона въебывала в вечернюю смену, Йена тоже не было видно.

Пока Лип торчал у холодильника, Мэнди удалось смыться в ванную. Когда через полчаса она закончила мыть голову и как гребаный смертник поплелась в комнату, Лип уже стащил с постели покрывало и раскидал подушки. Господи, не хватало только стука заключенных по решеткам камер и криков: «Мертвец идет»!

— Че так долго? — спросил Лип, приглашающе похлопывая по матрасу рядом с собой.

Мэнди тяжело вздохнула. Ебаный иисусе, пусть хоть сегодня все будет по-нормальному, а?

Она швырнула полотенце куда-то в сторону комода и плюхнулась на кровать. Лип притянул ее поближе к себе и выключил свет.

— Лип, блядь, я очень хочу спать, — сонно прошептала Мэнди.

— Мы быстро, — ответил Лип, нависая над ней, и укусил за мочку уха. — Обещаю отлизать тебе после.

Вполне себе аргумент, решила Мэнди, толкнула Липа в грудь так, что он растянулся на спине, и уселась ему на ноги.

— Грабли убрал, — скомандовала она. Лип послушно сцепил руки за головой, позволяя Мэнди рулить самой. Блядь, как же она любила сверху!

Когда ее пальцы сомкнулись вокруг члена, Лип не дернулся, только чаще задышал. Мэнди принялась дрочить ему в нарочито медленном темпе, но он не пытался как-то ускорить процесс — Мэнди точно знала, что и как ему нравится, успела изучить его вдоль и поперек за то время, что они зависали вместе. Через пару минут, когда Лип все же начал подкидывать вверх бедра, трахая ее кулак, она отстранилась, нашла среди разбросанных по полу шмоток фольгу с резинкой, разорвала упаковку зубами и раскатала гондон по члену.

Лип охнул, когда Мэнди опустилась на него и принялась двигаться. На этот раз она не стала протестовать, когда Лип опустил руки ей на талию, направляя, и наклонилась ниже, чтобы он мог поймать губами ее сосок.

— Ты просто пиздец, — прохрипел Лип и, не выходя из нее, перекатил их так, чтобы оказаться сверху.

От мощных толчков Мэнди проезжалась вверх по матрасу, пока не уткнулась в стену. Ей пришлось упереться руками, чтобы не биться головой, но оно того стоило. С каждым движением внутри становилось все жарче, пока ее не выгнуло навстречу Липу в охренительном оргазме.

Лип, отставший от нее всего на полминуты, не дал ей возможности отдышаться, склонившись между ее ног. Горячий язык коснулся ее, и о, господи, блядь, боже, как же это было охуенно!

 

***

После секса Лип любил пообниматься.

Вот и сейчас он крепко прижал ее к себе, и Мэнди, убаюканная мерным биением его сердца, начала медленно проваливаться в уютную темноту. И только она подумала, что неужели, блядь, пронесло, как...

— Пусть... есть эрмитов оператор Гамильтона квантовой системы... есть произвольная ортонормированная совокупность волновых функций системы и... статистическая сумма. Тогда справедливо неравенство…

— Ебать! — заорала Мэнди. — Господи, за что?!

Ее вопль, должно быть, был слышен даже на другом конце Сауссайда.

Ну, по крайней мере, Карл точно проснулся. А вот Лип — нихуя.

— Равенство имеет место в том случае, когда... есть полная система собственных функций оператора...

— Вау, сегодня в программе теорема Пайерлса! — восхитился Карл, заглядывая в дверь и прислушиваясь к бормотанию Липа во сне. — И стопудов он заткнется не раньше, чем ее докажет.

Мэнди швырнула в засранца подушкой и застонала.

Боже, во что превратилась ее жизнь?


End file.
